


Elams Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Elams Smut

Not keeping still when told, back talking, and cumming without permission. What else would John expect besides a punishment the next morning? After waking up and taking a shower, John was left on their bed, hands bound behind his back, a cock ring placed snugly at the base of his penis, and a plug in his ads that was perfectly sized to hit his prostate if he moved too much while Alexander and Eliza went on a date. His phone was in reach if he needed them to come home sooner than planned, but John was fine, for the most part.

Of course, the ring did leave him with a bit of a problem. He almost planned on doing as he had been told for the first half hour or so, awkwardly maneuvering his hands to turn on and watch the tv, but that got old.

He tutted and looked around for someway to get relief and, while he was at it, to get revenge.

Alexander’s pillow. Perfect.

He grinned and leaned down, grabbing it with his teeth and dragging it away from the head of the bed and more towards the middle before placing himself on top of it and rutting away, groaning as he finally felt the relief that he’d been aching for. He shifted and moved his knees closer together, the pillow raising a bit between his legs and making the job easier, and continued rutting against it, his groans progressing into louder moans until he came, adding a white splash to the green fabric. He chuckled and took a break while he recovered from his orgasm, laying back across the bed. He was still almost fully hard, thanks to the stupid ring, but he didn’t care. He got the relief he needed.

“John, we’re- Oh,” Alexander simply stated, taking in the sight in front of him. He shook his head and walked forward, taking the case off of his pillow and taking it to the kitchen and cleaning it off a bit so it wouldn’t stain permanently before going back upstairs, finding John sitting up, as if nothing had happened. “Cute.”

He snickered. “Okay, I made it through with the ring and my hands cuffed. Am I done?”

“You would’ve been, if you hadn’t pulled that little stunt.” He shrugged and went over, taking John off of the bed and putting him on the floor. “Wait right there.”

John rolled his eyes playfully and watched as Alexander went over to the doorframe and called Eliza, who typically stayed out of his punishments, preferring more vanilla sex. Just what did Alexander have in mind?

Eliza came into the room a minute later and looked at Alexander for further instruction, the experience being relatively new.

“John couldn’t wait long enough for us and tried to ruin my pillowcase, so I need your help teaching him a lesson. He’ll do all of the work and you just enjoy yourself. I want you to sit in front of him on the bed, panties off. Can you do that for me?”

She glanced over at John and nodded, doing as Alexander said. She pulled her underwear off and tossed it aside before sitting in front of John, pulling up her skirt and spreading her legs.

Alexander knelt beside John and grabbed his hair, pulling his head to look at him. “Here are the rules: You have five minutes to make Eliza cum. If you finish before her or you fail, I’m leaving that toy in you and the ring on you until you’re begging to get them off. If you do it, they both come off and I’ll fuck you well. You’re only allowed to use your mouth-”

“I assumed that, unless you planned on untying-” John cut himself off with a slight wince as Alexander pulled his hair.

“Don’t interrupt me. You’re only allowed to use your mouth and you have to keep the rest of your body as still as you can. If you cheat, you’re done. Understand?”

“Yes sir..”

“And do you remember your safe words?”

“Yellow if I want to slow down, red if I want to take a break, vanilla if I want to stop completely.”

“Good boy.” He kissed his cheek and got his phone, starting the timer. “Five minutes. Time starts now.”

The second Alexander gave the signal, John went down on Eliza hard and fast, making her gasp and bury her fingers in his hair. He gave her a few good licks before focusing on her clit, sucking it and playing with it with his tongue. It seemed like it was going to be a piece of cake.

Then Alexander reminded him that he was not allowed to cum first.

He grabbed the plug that was deep inside of him and began pulling it out before slamming right back in, hitting his prostate head on.

John jumped and moaned loudly, being pushed off of Eliza for a few seconds. He panted a bit before going back to her, sucking and licking her in every right spot while Alexander continued to fuck him with the toy.

It was clearly distracting, but, damn it, John wanted to get fucked and, of course, he wanted to please Eliza. He did his best to block out Alexander and eat out his girlfriend, pushing his tongue deep into her and taking in as much of her juices as he could, moaning at the taste. “So good..” he groaned once he pulled his tongue out. He glanced up at her with dark, lust clouded eyes. “You taste good, Liza..”

She blushed, making him grin as he stuck his head back down, moaning at the taste and at how Alexander was fucking him with the toy.

After another few seconds, he felt Eliza beginning to tense up and her hips beginning to buck into his mouth and focused on her clit to get her over the edge. Eliza came with a loud moan and gripped John’s hair, pushing him down against her.

John slowly eased up as she came down from her high, stopping completely as she let go of his hair and letting out his own symphony of moans as he had a dry orgasm, back arching and Alexander keeping the toy deep, pressed against his prostate.

“Good boy.. You did a good job. Sit up for me.”

John nodded and did that, panting and resting against Alexander’s chest as he worked the cock ring off of him and put the plug aside to be washed once they were done.

Eliza smiled and laid back against the bed, basking in her afterglow… Until the doorbell rang. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. “It’s movie night.”

Every weekend, they and their friends got together at someone’s house for a movie. It managed to slip their minds that it was their turn to host.

John whined and Alexander tutted.

“Do you think you can handle this, Eliza? I want to give John what he earned,” Alexander asked before softly kissing John’s neck.

She smiled and nodded, changing into clothes that weren’t soaked in sex sweat before going downstairs and letting in their friends, greeting them and letting them sit while she and Lafayette began making popcorn.

“Where are John and Alexander?”

“John’s not feeling all that well, so Alexander volunteered to take care of him.”

Lafayette nodded. “They’re fucking, aren’t they?”

“Yep.”

Alexander ran his hands over John’s body and began tweaking his nipples, making him moan quietly. “Are you ready to be a good boy?”

“Yes sir..”

“Good.” He kissed his cheek and moved one hand down to his half hard cock, giving it a few strokes. “I’m going to fuck you good, then..” He unzipped his pants and let his own erection spring free, grabbing the lube and pouring a bit onto his cock before pushing it into John, making him let out a strangled moan.

“Aw.. My baby’s been waiting for this all day, hasn’t he?”

John nodded and pushed down desperately.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to reward you for treating Eliza so well. But I’m also going to be punishing you for everything you did before.” He pushed John down so his face was in the carpet and gripped his hips before beginning to thrust in and out of him quickly, able to contain his groaning.

John was not. He moaned into the carpet, tears streaming down his face and his body twitching.

Alexander tutted and pulled him back up, so he was sitting in his lap as he fucked him, and loosened his tie. Once he could, he pulled it off and stuffed it into John’s mouth, muffling his cries. He decided to keep them in that position until John came, silent as his body convulsed and a stream of cum dribbled out of him. Alexander grinned, but didn’t slow down, doing the opposite and feeling John squirm, trying to stop him. He took his hand and let him give a signal if he wanted to, one squeeze for slowing down, two for stopping, and continuous for ending the scene completely, but he didn’t do anything. John was uncomfortable, but he could take it, no problem.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby. I’m almost there,” Alexander reassured.

John spit out the tie. “It’s so much, papi.. I-” John gasped and Alexander shoved the tie back into his mouth as he came again, this time with a louder moan than before.

“I don’t want to punish you again. You can take it.” Alexander groaned and shoved himself deep as he came into him, holding himself there until he was completely done, then he pulled out. He pulled the tie out of John’s mouth and laid him down, kissing his cheek softly. “You were so good for me. Good boy.. Do you want a bath?”

John shook his head. “I’m ready to go downstairs.”

“Okay. I’ll get you dressed.” He looked towards the door as Eliza came in.

“They’re asking about you guys down there. Are you coming down soon?”

“I was just going to get John into something comfortable and get into some clean clothes before going down.”

“Okay. I’ll help you.” She locked the door behind her and grabbed a change of John’s clothes, sweatpants and a tank top, before getting him dressed, quietly cooing at him. “You’re so good for me and Alexander. I’m so proud of you.” She kissed him softly once he was done before standing up with him. All three went downstairs and watched the movies with their friends for the rest of the night, a thought floating through John’s head. Maybe rules really were made to be broken.


End file.
